The Warden and His Songstress
by Vendra
Summary: A Thresh x Sona fluffy oneshot. It does have a lemon/smut in there but its mostly the fluffy goodness two lovers share one night. Lots of emotions and softspoken truths. Will likely add a little bonus chapter when I feel up to it.


**I flippin did it jesus lordy above. I finished something oh frabjous day! Anyway, this, ladies and gentlemen, THIS is plotless, ffluffy lemony goodness featuring my one and only true otp, Thresh and Sona. Seriously, this ship is my absolute effing favorite from any fandom I'm involved in. **

**This has a LOT of fluff in it, but this did take me some time to do, I originally drafted it back in June and I've spend the last few days whining over it, then I decided to fix it and finish it because I really wanted to get this up. There are a few bits I'm not eentirely happy with but it can't be too perfect. **

**So yeah. Have some good old Thresh x sona fluffy lemony stuff. Probably a 80/20 ratio here. I love them so much ;_;**

Thresh stifled a small chuckle, his features taking on a delighted smirk while the graceful maiden trailed her delicate hands upwards along his bare chest at a pace he could only describe as agonizing.

The soft greenish glow of the room was befitting of the Shadow Isles, in this case it provided enough light to allow sight but was dim enough to set an almost arousing atmosphere. It was this glow that set the mood within the warden's chambers.

The large room was surprisingly homey. Black wooden doors sealed it off from the rest of what could only be described as a castle.

At one end, shelves reaching to the high ceiling were filled with century old books with large binders. A vast collection of literature of all genres, handwritten journals, books depicting the history of Runeterra and beyond. Along the far wall was a line of large windows, each covered by heavy velvet black curtains that would more than often remain closed. Decorative wall mounted lamps were erected between each one, the metal curling into the claws of gruesome monsters. Opposite this, along the wall with the door sat three heavy dressers, the centre one having a large mirror reach up the walls. Finally, at the opposite side of the room, a large black sheeted four poster bed. The bed was bigger than most, the posts stretching up to support a canopy of emerald green and black that cascaded over the sides in a wispy manner, decorative thorny vines curling around the posts.

Beneath the gossamer canopy sat the couple the room was currently occupied by.

A fair woman sat upon her lover, both so nonchalant toward everything except the other. The blue haired Sona was clothed in the ornate dress Thresh had so happily presented her with. Made with dark lace, silk and satin, the garment hugged and defined her curves the way a glove exposes the elegance of the hand. No less than thirty small pearl buttons lined her back, each threaded snugly through a satin loop. Strapless, it created a sort of corset around her. Sona had rejoiced at his gift, but at that moment, it felt like a burden to be rid of. She eyed the little clothing he remained to wear, feeling a blush rise in her fair cheeks.

They were comfortable in silence, and each found themselves dwelling on memories from months ago. To Sona, the injuries he inflicted were hazy things of the past, the scars only reminding her of the twisted stockholm syndrome she developed before it slipped into love.

Thresh on the other hand seemed to be far deeper in thought, yet he remained attentive to his lady. It was clear he lusted for her, there was no denying that fact. But there was also no denying that he had developed something other than lust or a sadistic desire for the maven, he too had developed something intense for her. Intense as the heat of a fire. As minor as he once liked to think it was, his feelings became far too obvious and it wasn't long before he developed a soft spot for Sona. Eventually, he ceased hiding it, instead letting it burn bright like the sun.

It was that very love that had led to this moment of bliss.

But they had yet to spend a night of love together.

Sona moved with grace, with an elegance so rare to see. Her lithe hands rested upon his shoulders, which she could feel flex and shift with every small movement he made. Her azure eyes didn't dare leave the green of his for a single moment, even when his gaze came so close to tearing down the walls of her soul. The warden searched her eyes, her thoughts, and he could only find kindness. Love. Desire.

Still maintaining eye contact, the maven slowly trailed her hands down his arms, fingers feeling the defined muscle beneath his cool skin, the occasional inconsistency when she passed over a scar. Her lips parted slightly when she reached his elbows. The ethereal gloves were layered peaks that narrowed into points toward his upper arms and glowed a ghostly green. Her eyes fluttered to his lips for just a moment as she began to slide them off.

For an unknown reason, Sona's heart began to race when she finally removed and dropped the gloves to the side before intertwining her fingers with his. Thresh showed no distaste or resistance as he normally would, simply choosing to maintain the eye contact that seemed to produce arcs of electricity around them.

Her mind this time wandered to the many scars that adorned his body, scars that glittered silver against his pale skin. She wanted to kiss and trail her tongue along every single one, devour his physique. She wanted to feel every inch of his body against hers, both inside and out.

After eons of silence, the softest of whimpers reached the warden's mind, followed by Sona guiding one of his hands to her slim, lace covered waist. Not once had he ever let her have such control over him.

Thresh finally diverted his attention to the action, hand slowly travelling up her body until he reached the neckline of the dress. Sona could feel the iciness of his touch even through the fabric.

She smoothed her other hand back up his arm, and trailed a finger across his lips. The sensation resulted in the equivalent of chills down his spine.

Ignoring this, he continued to move his hand upwards, halting to trace the arc or her neck and shoulder with a thumb, traced her jawline, before carefully prying her hair free from its confines, letting it fall loose and tumble down her back and cascade like a waterfall over her shoulders.

Slowly, Sona leaned down, allowing her own lips access to his. Thresh held her waist, their aching lips brushing lightly but not quite enough to lull them into embrace. Once more, they found themselves lost within the eyes of the other.

"Thresh…" This time her voice was slightly stronger, yet still soft like an echo that stuck in his mind.

The warden nibbled at her lip as one hand curled around to her back, and gradually began unbuttoning the gown. His learnt hands worked flawlessly, each small black pearl button slipping easily out of the loop that held the gown together at her back. With each and every button, more of Sona's flawless porcelain skin was revealed to the cool air, her curves craving release.

When Thresh reached the bottom of her back, he smoothed his free hand over her flat midriff and gently pushed her up into a sitting position once more. The songstress slowly raised her arms, allowing him to pull it over her head and remove it at last, leaving her in elegant black lacy undergarments.

Thresh then placed both his hands on her waist again, sending a jolt through Sona at the sudden change in temperature, the searing feeling of her flesh contrasting his icy touch. He trailed one hand around to her front, tracing up her midriff to the front of the bra that concealed her breasts.

With a deep breath, Sona slowly reached behind herself and effortlessly unhooked it before slipping it off of her shoulders and letting it fall aside. Normally, Thresh would have simply smirked at the sight of her assets, bit a smirk was not befitting of the moment.

Sona was breathtaking.

She was not timid before him.

"I'll make you my queen. Fairest of these dark Isles." he said softly, voice suave and smooth like silk.

"You're not a king..." Sona replied after a moment, tilting her head as she blushed lightly.

"I'm sure I'm close enough." He paused, trailing a finger along her jawline in a thoughtful manner. "I'll never understand you."

"But you're my king. Someone not everyone knows how to love." she whispered, her gentle words echoing through Thresh's mind, as if carried upon the wind. The smallest of smiles graced the warden's lips at her words.

They fell silent once more.

Sona stared down at Thresh, her gaze unfaltering and valiant. The warden's gaze was sultry and incredibly seductive. The maven could feel her composure beginning to crumble. Lowering her gaze, she slowly but surely wriggled her way down his toned body, her own finally starting to flare up to new, untouched levels. She knew he could feel it, and apprehension had now replaced the electricity around them. It was agonizing.

Thresh squeezed her waist. A small sign of his own apprehension. Sona bit her lip as she came to rest upon the warden's crotch, fingers tracing nonsense onto his pale skin. She slowly gyrated her hips, grinding herself deliberately against him, the friction pleasurable as it was strong. Thresh let out a low groan in response, the feeling, the scent, the sheer heat of her womanhood in stark contrast to the coolness of his skin was euphoric. His hands dropped to her hips. And he loved it.

He only wished there was no fabric to separate their bare flesh.

The maven found herself riled up embarrassingly fast, and she was well aware of it. Aware of the warden's hands upon her hips, her deepening breaths, her nails that dug into his chest, the sweet juices that slowly seeped from her entrance to soak the black lace that concealed it.

Thresh could hear her breaths, practically see her heart beating beneath her porcelain skin. He watched her, he watched Sona in all her raw beauty, nearly stunned he had once wanted to harm someone so pure, but those feelings were gone, instead replaced with an unyielding desire to protect and love her.

To Sona, the moment was so much more surreal and peculiar though she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. She had fallen into limitless love with him, her once captor and torturer. But now it was perfection.

The warden carefully trailed the fingertips of one hand up her back as he felt the muscles in her legs clench around his torso, her hips halting their sweet movement against him, instead exerting constant, careful pressure there. When he reached her shoulder blades, he raked down her back with a feather light touch, teasing her skin and causing a shiver to traverse her frame. The maven arched her back inwardly at the sensation, allowing Thresh to finally pull her down when his hands reached the small of her back.

Sona's body moulded to his perfectly, filling every slight contour of him there was. Every curve, every edge. She moaned quietly, feeling his hand slowly inch down to her rear and under those skimpy black lace panties, the coldness of his touch setting her nerves ablaze in the best of ways. Thresh continued to gaze into her eyes, flickering to her pink lips momentarily, a small thoughtful smile moulding his own perfect lips. He used his free hand to bring her head down, fingers entwined in her soft blue hair until his lips brushed her cheek.

"Care to make love, my dear?" his tone was hushed and silken, enough to make any female's insides melt in lust and want.

Sona didn't utter a word, barely a breath leaving her lips as she let her eyes wander over the body beneath her. Thresh returned the look, his green eyes once more finding the startling blue of hers, searching their depths until he found the urgency he craved.

Wrapping his arms around her, he delicately sat up, the maven still silent, and laid her down, swiftly closing the gap between their aching bodies. Sona's hands feverishly clutched at his flesh.

"All night?"

Thresh's tone had somehow grown even softer, so much so that the beautiful maven beneath him was the only one capable of hearing. Her mind fixated itself on his words and wasted no time in flooding her thoughts with the tainted things he could do. She barely noticed when his fingers pulled the lace from her hips, down her thighs, her smooth calves, until the garment dropped forgotten to the black bed sheets below.

Sona was finally completely bare beneath him, and she absolutely revelled in it. Before finally, their lips met.

Like the brush of a feather, it was gentle at first.

And then they plummeted into the depths of passion. Their arms entangled around the other, breaths harsh. Sona arced upwards into him, Thresh's soft hair falling around their heads like a silver curtain. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back, feeling his tongue invade her mouth. She fought back with her own as best she could but found herself quickly submitting to his lavish ministrations, the breath having been driven from her lungs leaving her panting and breathless, quiet moans reaching Thresh's mind.

By the time they had parted, their position had grown undeniably intimate, for Thresh was kneeling right between her legs which she had unconsciously pulled up in order to accommodate him.

A meek blush settled in her cheeks knowing he could probably feel the immense heat radiating from her most sacred spot, yet she once again gazed up into his eyes, how half lidded in lust.

"I love you, Thresh." Sona murmured quietly, her lips unmoving. Thresh's face softened as he lowered his head to Sona's, and rested his forehead against hers, taking in the words she uttered. Words he had once believed to be fickle. His lips caressed her own once more as he held her, feeling her warm skin flood with heat, an ever so slight quiver when her breasts brushed against his chest.

"I love you as well, Sona." he whispered against her skin, dragging his lips from hers and down to her neck where he kissed there tentatively.

Sona craved him, but it wasn't long before her nerves soon started to take a hold of her frame. With a shaky hand she slowly trailed down his chest, his abs, to the waistline of his breeches, where she halted before easing her fingers under and gradually began to pull them off, when finally, both were bare.

Movements now more considerate than ever, Thresh allowed his hand to travel back down her body, feeling the dip of her midriff, her hipbones, before easing a finger between her legs and through her silky folds to test her arousal. Sona shuddered, a small twitch in her muscles accompanying the sensation as she muffled a small moan. Thresh effortlessly coaxed another from her when he trailed his finger along her entrance, satisfied that she would not hurt.

The maven inhaled, her body tingling as Thresh positioned himself in front of her. She couldn't help but squirm as she felt the tip of his member against her wet petals. Prematurely, she clutched at the sheets beneath her, waiting for it. Thresh was careful, and he hilted himself completely within her cavern in one long arc. A long breath escaped Sona's mouth at the full feeling, Thresh halting inside of her to savour the feeling of her wetness.

A warmth spread over her limbs and pooled in her abdomen when Thresh slowly pulled his length almost out and sheathed it within her folds once more. This time Sona arched her back and shut her eyes in bliss, her grip on the sheets turning her knuckles white. Thresh absorbed it all, the warmth, her emotions, the fullness she felt. His own grip on the sheets beside her head had grown urgent.

"T-Thresh… Please..." Sona's words were haphazard, a moan disrupting her speech. Thresh dipped his head, littering her neck with kisses while her body moved in tandem with his movements, her breasts moving rhythmically against his chest with each one of his thrusts. Soon, he established a pleasing tempo, Sona's hips now rising to meet his thrusts half way, her moans increasing in frequency as the sound of their flesh against the other became audible.

Sona's muscles twitched in euphoria, feeling her fluids rapidly increase in production and trickle down onto the bed below. She was positive there would be bruises on her neck by morning. Thresh's breaths became hard, Sona's walls were becoming tighter and flexing with each passing moment, her muscles strained as she tried to anchor herself to the world as his speed increased. She couldn't help but feel some sort of embarrassment as her moans soon turned into screams for more, personal screams for her warden, any words she tried to speak rendered incomprehensible against the impending ecstasy he promised.

Thresh growled in delight, his thrusts persistent and hard, forcing the pair of them closer to their shared heaven. Sona's nails had now left marks in the flesh of her palms through the bed sheets from the force at which she clutched them, her body now thrashing as she neared her climax. Thresh's mind was oblivious to everything except the woman beneath him, his beautiful maven.

"T-Thresh… I t-thin-" He didn't understand why she even tried to speak, her words were cut off by an intense scream of pleasure as her orgasm completely crashed into and then consumed her body, sending her limbs numb and rigid as she panted, her mind blank and causing her now soaked womanhood to rapidly flex around Thresh's length which in turn forced him to his own climax with one final thrust before stilling within her depths.

Sona's scream had by now subsided into a long breathless moan, his pleasurable release within causing a new hotness to spread about her tired frame. Sona was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Thresh less so.

In a delicate movement, Thresh pulled himself from her tired body, and in another movement, he swiftly yet carefully lifted Sona off the bed and settled, tucking his legs beneath himself while her legs automatically locked around his waist where he held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on top of his head, the aftershocks still attacking her body. She felt a wetness slowly cascading down her legs but she paid it no heed. Nothing in that moment mattered more than her warden.

Thresh nestled his head just above her breasts, listening to her deepening breaths, her heartbeat. Sona's hair was messy and falling around them the way a waterfall trails from a cliff. When she finally opened her eyes, her voice reached his mind like a whimper.

"No matter what has happened… No matter what you may have done, or what you... will do… I promise to love you… I swear it." She trailed off into silence, and Thresh smiled weakly as he pulled her closer to his body.

"And I have never loved you more than I do right this moment… and I promise to never love you any less than I do right this second…" Thresh pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder. Sona nuzzled the top of his head as he looked up at her, then gazed down into his loving green eyes.

"You're mine. Eternally."

Sona closed the gap between their lips, engaging in a long, gentle kiss. Thresh's hands roamed across her back, and Sona's hands buried themselves in Thresh's hair. As the kiss deepened, Thresh allowed himself to fall backwards, all without breaking their embrace, leaving Sona perched upon his midriff once more.

**human thresh has doki over the pretty maven oooooo**

**just to clarify I don't mean this is thresh before he was murdered, my personal headcanon has him have two forms, spectral and a more normal looking one, so yes, he is still everyones favorite soulstealing asshole 3**

**the lemon could have been better but.. fluff**

**-Summer**


End file.
